


【桑光♀】 fly me to the moon

by Demon_fei



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_fei/pseuds/Demon_fei
Summary: 桑光♀ 自OC猫魅黑魔光    理论上是砂海的后续 未看过前篇不影响阅读他们属于吉田（。 崩坏OOC我的请反复确认一下元素可以接受 再进行阅读语言羞辱/口交/敏菲利亚提及有
Relationships: Thancred Waters/Original Female Character(s), Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Kudos: 6





	【桑光♀】 fly me to the moon

白发男人已经在房门外渡了第三个来回,重获黑夜的雷克兰德深夜比曾经要冷,桑克瑞德开始后悔自己为了逞强,在庆功宴上没能多喝几杯酒.他看着窗内暖黄的灯光,叩门的手再一次抬起.

“光.你睡......”

“我门没锁,直接进来吧.”

他还没说完,屋内少女就接了话.桑克瑞德进了屋,带上门.光在置物柜前擦拭着咒杖,看到来人是他显得有些惊讶.

“怎么是你啊？我还以为你会趁着庆功宴多喝几杯呢.你是来跟我说空无大地的事的么？琳已经跟我说啦,我从原初世界回来就跟你们去.”

“咳,除此之外我还有点别的事.”

光狐疑地回头看了眼,桑克瑞德正整理着自己风衣常年折起的袖口,眼神有一下没一下的瞥着自己.‘这家伙扭捏的情况可真少见.’光边这么想,边把护理油放回原处.回神抱臂靠在架子上.一脸愿闻其详.

“光你过来点.”她听话地走过去,顺手把咒杖搭在门旁的长椅上.光比同族的女孩都要高上不少,此时站在桑克瑞德面前直视对方,也只是轻微抬高了下巴.等到两人的目光对上,光才觉得不止对方,连自己都开始有些尴尬.她已经太久没有和桑克瑞德独处过了,她甚至觉得自己脸上已经浮现了些许淡色的绯红,更出现了桑克瑞德也有点脸红的错觉.

“如果我没记错...我似乎还欠你一个吻.”

桑克瑞德沉默良久,最终深吸一口气,盯着光的眼睛说出这句石破惊天的话.他看着猫魅少女的脸以比她咏唱魔法还要快的速度红成了仙子苹果,心中默默赞叹几句光的可爱.

无所不能的大英雄已经完全愣住了,脑中飞速回闪起记忆中黄金港的某个夏夜,自己婉转地喊着他的名字,痛哭并喘息着说出不可理喻的卑微请求.桑克瑞德似乎如释重负,和自己刚才一样抱着胳膊倚在传唤铃前,脸上还带着似笑非笑的神情.如果不是因为即刻咏唱对传送无效,她现在就想赶紧逃回原初世界躲避现实.

“你你你你还记得？！”

“我当然记得啊.”

“可是可是！后来你都没提过啊！”

“你又没来找我说这事儿.”

“我怎么可能找你说啦？！”

光看着桑克瑞德越来越不掩饰的笑意,只恨自己不是个龙骑士,没法后跳出窗火速逃离现场.“你就忘了吧.就当是个没发生的小意外.我给你道歉还不行么.”光甚至想拿起旁边的咒杖对着眼前人就是崩溃+绝望,让他体验体验自己现在的心态.

“为什么要道歉？”

“别说了,我我当时...唔！”

光还在看向别处碎碎念着,丝毫没注意眼前放大的脸.柔软的唇贴上自己的,光当即就跟个木头似的直挺挺往后倒在长椅上.桑克瑞德一手搂着女孩的腰,一手护着她的后脑,头并没有如预想般撞在椅背上,反倒是边上的咒杖在推搡中倒到了地上.木制品落到地砖上发出脆响,但在光耳中的声音远没有自己胸口的不安跳动剧烈.光没有张嘴,桑克瑞德也并不急于撬开她的牙关,只是虔诚地吮着少女的唇瓣,把它们变得更加红肿却舍不得啃咬.舌尖反复滑过她的唇线,似乎要把形状烙印进脑中.光紧张地连眼都没闭,桑克瑞德帅气的脸近在咫尺,中原之民中偏长的银灰睫毛贴着下眼睑,让眼下多出一小片阴影.他的眉是蹙着的,但这张脸也足够称得上深情.唇上湿漉的触感带着丝丝瘙痒,蜿蜒着浸透心底.

这个吻直到结束光都没有给予回应.桑克瑞德没有起身,继续保持着刚才的姿势抱着她,没去看对方的表情而是把头埋在女孩颈窝.鼻息打在光侧颈的肌肤上弄得她一阵酥麻,可是她被抱得死死地,连抖都抖不了.

“不要道歉.你已经做了太多太多,所以不需要为任何事道歉.没有人会怪你,没有人会怪你.”

“可是我没能救她,我没资......”

“没事,都过去了....我不会怪你,她也不会.”桑克瑞德顺着猫魅的发,安抚着她,自己却五味杂陈.那夜通讯贝里撕心裂肺的痛哭,完璧王座前蜷缩在地上挣扎的身影.再开口,嗓音便有些闷闷的.“出发去黑风海前,我一度很害怕.如果你真的变成食罪灵了怎么办.你那么厉害,会成为两个世界新的灾难,而且即使我们真的击败了你,谁又能最后决心痛下杀手呢.但我更害怕自己又一次没能守护理应守护的人,又一次没趁能见到她时把想法说清楚,又一次连自己珍视的女孩都没能保护好.”

“我不需要你保护！我不是她！我没法成为她！我不用你保护！你真的,真的不用怜悯我......我不需要！”也许是桑克瑞德言语里的指向性太重,还哽咽着的少女立马变得歇斯底里起来.黑魔法师用尽全力挣扎着,依然无法脱出男人的怀抱,缺乏肌肉的的胳膊打在他背上造不成任何实质性的伤害.光只能抓着风衣立领擦自己一塌糊涂的脸,以表泄愤.

桑克瑞德轻抚因为光委屈而后缩地耳朵,女孩抽鼻子时它们也跟着抖动.“我知道,我知道.你是光,你是强大的冒险者,你是无数次拯救世界的大英雄.你也个是喜欢吃甜食,喜欢漂亮衣服,喜欢过节日去祭典的女孩子.没有人能替代你,你也不是任何人的替代品.我只是...很高兴你平安回来,真的.”

“我可能没办法完全完成你那天的请求,因为...我已经喜欢你了.”

桑克瑞德终于松开了自己,他直起上身,光才发现他一直是单膝跪着的.蜜酒般的眼睛带着水光在暖灯下亮的像琥珀.“我知道,你很强大,不需要人保护也不需要帮助,多累也不允许自己停下.但如果,你想找个人倾诉,我希望那个人可以是我.”枪刃使说这句话的时候没有笑,语气却比以往都要轻松.光已经太久没有见过这样的桑克瑞德,自诩失败的男人给自己背负了太多,他现在跪在光面前,诚敬如双子神像前的信徒,眼神坚定,丝毫没有想过沙利亚克与纳尔札尔也许本就相斥.

‘这真的是最浪漫也最差劲的告白了.’光揉了揉红肿的眼睛,视线却还舍不得离开桑克瑞德一毫.别的姑娘被表白都是感动的梨花带雨,她怎么哭得一把鼻涕一把泪的,自己现在肯定比刚讨伐完蛮神还要灰头土脸.‘真不想让他多看一秒这么丢人的我.’少女心里这么想着,抬手扯着男人的项带,用称不上温柔的力道撞向对方的唇.

桑克瑞德的嘴里没有预想的酒味,反倒是自己先前宴会上多喝了几杯贵腐酒,猫魅带着微小倒刺的舌刮过唇边,甘甜立马叠上一层咸涩.光自然是不太擅长接吻的,她只能学着刚才桑克瑞德的样子,轻吮着他的唇,舌尖扫过唇缝,就滑了进去.浓烈的葡萄味随着唾液一并渡入,桑克瑞德几乎是在她进入的一瞬间就把舌头缠了上来,绕着她游览自己的口腔,再送回光口中.白发男人的吻没有多少侵略意味,却主动到不容拒绝.舌尖点掠过沾染发酵香气的黏膜,就能听见光发出短促的可爱喉音.来不及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角流到脖颈,和泪水一起把那里弄得乱七八糟,光没注意自己的手是什么时候从他的脖子来到了胸前,隔着厚实的软甲都能感受到手下胸膛的炽热.桑克瑞德真的太擅长了,光觉得自己肺活量已经很好了,和他唇齿相依几个来回后也不由得头脑发晕.她推了推对方,尾巴也拍打着他的大腿.枪刃使心领神会的松开放在她脑后的手,唇与唇间拉开些距离,灵活的舌却没有放过目标,依然卷着光的缠绵,桑克瑞德不厌其烦地舔舐着,殷红的舌上布满尖锐的细刺,带来细微痛痒但它们依然柔软.

就像光一样.

桑克瑞德又舔又亲了半天才折腾够,末了还附上去轻咬了口光早已红肿的下唇.桑克瑞德依然蹲跪在少女面前,眼带笑意,眉目含情.开心的仿佛都能看见他身后不停摇晃的大尾巴.

“怎么这么烫？”他把手放到光的脸颊上蹭了蹭,带着爱的吟游诗人曾经最常见的轻浮笑容,但好像又有些不同.光气的在心中嘟囔果然犬科物种比起狗,这个男人还是更像狐狸,美丽又狡诈的沙狐.这么想着,她红着眼眶噘着嘴,企图转移这个尴尬的话题.

“你把我杖子摔坏了.赔.”

“嗯.明天去中庸工艺馆给你定把新的.”

“我要玛托雅妈妈同款！”

“好好好.”

心里大石头终于放下的桑克瑞德开始思考些别的有的没的.漫长的深吻使光的嘴唇晶莹的仿佛糖果,长时间的缺氧令她面色潮红,蒙上一层雾气的眼睛也湿漉漉的.

“你还要继续么？”

“什,什么？”光显然没明白对方说的是什么,桑克瑞德只能把大拇指伸到她的唇边,指腹轻柔地婆娑着被自己蹂躏成这样的唇瓣.光立马就懂了他说的是什么,这家伙吻技太好了,自己现在腿都还软的没缓过来.“不不不不！你先起来吧.”边说边把在自己身前跪了半天的男人扶起来.其实桑克瑞德甚至有点不想起来,他不确定身上这条裤子能否遮得住自己兴奋的小兄弟.

“你不冷么？”桑克瑞德看着光身上的玻璃隔兜帽坎肩,手往她光洁的小腹深了深,还没碰到皮肤眼前的猫就一副快要弹起来的样子,桑克瑞德又悻悻地把手收了回去.

“不冷啊.”光坎肩的皮带并没有束的太紧,倒不如说根本没没法束紧.这件衣服显然是按照普通猫魅族女性的身材做的,穿在高挑又丰满的光身上,显得格外短小.常人穿只露出中间一节肚脐的皮衣,光连腰都快遮不住.丰盈沟壑争相恐后地从深红吊带涌出,从没束紧的领口处一览无余.

“你喜欢嘛？要不我给你做件同款？现在冒险者中可流行这种衣服啦.”光看对方上下打量着自己的衣服,提出建议.

“是你自己做的啊...那你倒是做大点啊.你这个大英雄是真的很喜欢穿性感的衣服啊.”枪刃使揉了揉自己皱起来的眉头,似乎又回到了平日里苦口婆心的老父亲说教模式.“你知不知道自己身材很好啊.不是所有男人都跟水晶公或者多玛的主君一样正直的.你总是穿成这样在外面奔波,会有很多人对你图谋不轨的,你又只会用魔法,很容易被提前针对.”

“那你呢？”

“什...”

“那桑克瑞德...会想对我图谋不轨么...？”

光估计还没说完就后悔了,刚褪去热度的脸又红了起来.桑克瑞德叹了口气,侧过头贴到对方耳边,压低嗓音用着他最引以为傲的魅惑声线.“你觉得呢？”说完还抓过光的手,往自己腿间摁了摁,硬挺的性器隔着布料散发着温度.白发男人拽着她的手,自下而上缓慢而色情的隔着裤子撸动着,桑克瑞德还刻意靠在光耳旁发出些性感低喘.

“大英雄真是不自知啊.不说远了,就说水晶都里,都有无数的人在这样的深夜想着暗之战士聊以自慰.他们会想象着你在他们身下,说着下流的词汇恳请他们操你.他们觉得大英雄叫起床来比街角最廉价的妓女还要娴熟.他们会在想象中射的你到处都是,胸上,脸上,嘴里,但更多的还是想全部射进你的子宫,灌满到流都流不出来.最后怀上孩子,大英雄就会变成高潮喷奶的女人.”

手指在桑克瑞德的强迫下拢紧,足够硬挺的阴茎隔着长裤都已能看到清晰地形状,还时不时因为光的抚慰抖动两下.撩人的声音和喘息打在耳廓,光已经羞得连耳朵都红成了樱桃色.桑克瑞德的话直白裸露,光却开始止不住地兴奋收缩着下体,微妙的酥麻感像电流穿过小腹,紧接着就能感觉到黏腻的液体从穴口泌出,粘在内裤上.

“哈...嗯.我也不过是这众多悲惨男人中的一个罢了.”

桑克瑞德叹息完,松开手上的的桎梏,伸出舌舔了舔女孩布满绒毛的耳朵内里,光被激得尾巴都炸起毛来.白发男人倚回长椅的另一端,好整以暇地看着黑魔法师熟透的像颗血番茄,就差脑袋上没有冒烟儿了.

“桑克瑞德......”女孩的声音已经带上了些难以察觉的意味,枪刃使只是挑了挑眉,继续盯着她没有给予回应.

这回换成对方贴了上来.蓬松的猫尾拍打在桑克瑞德大腿上,光讨好似的用耳朵蹭着他的下巴,撒娇般的发出些鼻音.“桑克瑞德...”男人并没有给予反应,光索性抓着对方的手就往自己胸上放.

“怎么？难道我说的幻想其实都是事实？”

桑克瑞德低声笑着,气得光当即就想起身出门,被对方眼疾手快拉了回来.“好了好了,不逗你了.”少女侧躺在对方怀里,桑克瑞德搂着她,手上不紧不慢地解着光胸前的绑带.细碎的吻落在她额角,光的小腹因急促呼吸而起伏,肩带也落到了胳膊上.但桑克瑞德并没有顺势去褪下那件背心,只是隔着织物揉着那两团柔软的乳雪.

“痒......”

光抬头亲亲桑克瑞德的嘴角,整个人跟个毛团子似的在对方胸口磨蹭着.男人还在揉着她的胸,织物在对方的动作下反复蹭过早已挺立的乳尖,那种感觉说不上难受,倒是像尾羽扫过,没有痕迹徒留酥痒发酵.

“它战斗时不会给你添麻烦么？这么大.”桑克瑞德探进一只手,没着急去触碰肉粒而是绕着它打转.带茧的指腹滑过乳晕,偶尔用指甲一刮就能感受到手下这具身体的颤抖.光在枪刃使身上扭来扭去,像是躲着对方的戏弄,却又在手指靠近乳首时不自觉的挺起胸获取更多爱抚.饮鸩止渴.

自己这身软甲的触感并不好,还有很多容易划伤对方的小配件.但比起停下手中的动作,桑克瑞德更愿选择另一种方法.他叼住眼前晃来晃去的耳朵,舌头打湿光耳廓内的细毛,紧接着伸进去,模仿着某种行为进出着.舌尖收回时带过耳尖,嘴也吮着它,高热的温度透过唇告诉桑克瑞德这招对对方有多受用.没几下光就静了下来,取而代之的是她现在抖的跟筛糠一样蜷在男人怀里.

“唔...你别.我只需要咏唱魔法,又不用近身格斗...嗯,哈~湿湿的好奇怪...你别舔了.”

“怎么奇怪？很有感觉么？”桑克瑞德又开始和之前一样揉着那对丰胸了.掌心有意无意地在抓揉中蹭过乳粒,少女口中的低吟就能高上几个度.光听着粘稠的水声,落入已有微浪的欲望之海激起涟漪.湿漉漉的触感令她心烦又无处可逃,猫魅用尾尖扫着对方空闲的那只手心,只期望房间内难耐的不只有自己.

“没有,只是...嗯！”胸前作乱的手终于捏起了乳头,意料之外的刺激令光惊呼出声.

“痛么？”

“没...没有.你别什么都来问我啦！你不是很熟练么.....”

桑克瑞德从恋人充满醋味的话语中听出一点难以察觉的害羞,不免笑了笑.他放过早已被自己舔得湿哒哒的右耳,转而攻向另一边,说话时气息拍打进耳内无异于火上浇油.

“我只是不想让你难受.你不是怕疼么.”

“并没有...好了你能不能别说话了！”

光不避讳自身面对欲望给予的反馈,可这种她未曾体验过的情人间的耳语,反倒更令她脸红.桑克瑞德对于她反应的询问是最强力的催情药,炸起惊涛骇浪.偏偏对方就像有读心术似的,一语道破了女孩的羞怯.

“你平时不是挺爱说话的么.难道大英雄是太舒服到不好意思了？”

光已经不想跟不留情面的家伙打嘴仗,当然更重要的是那些言语中漏出的呻吟,会让辩驳更没有说服力.她转头把脑袋埋进男人臂弯里,像个鸵鸟样的逃避着对方的调笑,却逃避不了桑克瑞德带来的快感.枪刃使拨弄着猫魅涨红的樱桃,偶尔揪起时还会用指甲搔过乳孔,光就会从紧咬着的唇中溢出嘤咛.他闲着的手附上了少女快速起伏着的小腹,嫩白的肌肤上已经浮出一层薄汗,倾诉着身体主人的动情.桑克瑞德像给小猫顺毛般抚着光.啄吻着她的发,衣内的手不厌其烦的挑逗着她的双峰.光见白发男人根本没打算停下,探出个眼睛恶狠狠的瞪着他,不过这自以为凶狠的眼神,带着六分情欲,三分埋怨,眼尾的皮肤上也都染上了淡淡的红.

“把我衣服脱了吧,布蹭的...蹭的疼.”光咬着嘴嘟囔着,也不管自己声音小到对方是否能听见.不过看样子桑克瑞德是听见了,但他没有照办,只是把搭在女孩腹上的手也伸了进去.抚慰着饱受冷落的另一边,尽管它也早已肿胀不堪.

光觉得这感觉怪极了.她以往自慰时也时常刺激自己胸部,甚至下手要比现在对方更不怜香惜玉.可桑克瑞德的手指就像带有磁力,牵引着欲望汇聚,最终聚沙成塔,全部倒向下腹.

“桑克瑞德你别玩儿了...你能不能换个地方.”你再玩我可能就要直接去了.当然,后半句话黑魔法师自然是没好意思说出口的.对方还真就听话地收了手,不过光还没来得及喘口气,刚才在胸前肆虐的手指就塞进了自己嘴里,另一只也绕到了自己尾根.桑克瑞德两指夹着她的舌,指尖轻轻挠着少女布满细刺的舌背,瘙痒便吐着信子窜入神经.‘他真的很爱用指甲挠人.’光这么想着,尾巴就被人重重地撸了个遍.令人头皮发麻的快感比胸前还要强烈,她差点咬到口中的手指.枪刃使倒也不恼,引着香舌伸出唇外,无法吞咽的口水流了光一下巴,也让对方的手指沾染上酸涩果香.

‘妈的这家伙绝对故意的.’光觉得自己下半身还没有被碰过就已经湿的能滴出水了.她抓着自己面前白发男人的手腕,咿咿呀呀的说不出一句完整词汇.桑克瑞德倒是放过了她的舌,但在自己嘴中搅动的手更加变本加厉,甚至像交媾般前后抽插着.

“桑克瑞德！”光也顾不上会不会咬到对方或者自己,含糊的喊出声.脸也赶紧歪了歪把对方的手指吐了出来.气鼓鼓地抬头盯着一脸悠闲的桑克瑞德.

“你你,你就不能往下......”

“我这不是怕伤着你么.”对方无辜的样儿都快给光气出三层星极火了.桑克瑞德没敢再吊着恋人,就着手指上的唾液滑进女孩的腰间,不透气的皮裤闷得光臀胯处都是汗,把腿间的潮气烘的更重.男人没顺势探进底裤,只是隔着吸满水分的布料在阴阜下摸了摸,清亮的液体就随着光的低喘一同渗出来,弄湿了枪刃使一手.“只是没想到英雄大人您已经这么湿了.”

“脱了吧脱了吧.妈的,你不脱我自己来.”

光绝望的用手捂住了眼睛.桑克瑞德看着猫魅自暴自弃的模样,把手抽了出来,低头亲亲光的嘴角,把她倚躺的重心扶回椅背上.接着他站起身,没去褪少女的衣服而是先脱自己的.他把大衣搭在餐桌上,紧接着拆着自己身上的小部件.光偷摸从指缝里望着他,白发男人算不上高但也足够伟岸,这几年在第一世界里枪刃的研习令他的肌肉更加饱满.他开始解自己身上的软甲了,那身构造奇特的防具很快就落到了地上,桑克瑞德把它捡起,收好也放在桌上.这期间光一直盯着桑克瑞德裸露的背影,他的腰还是那么劲瘦,肩膀却宽厚了许多,蝴蝶骨处的肌肉线条有力又不张扬.如果自己就看他脱衣服就高潮了会不会有点太丢人了.光咽了咽口水,不禁这么想.桑克瑞德转回身,有条不紊地朝光走了过来.黑魔法师盯着他紧实的腹肌开始觉得这大概是桑克瑞德故意诱惑自己的一部分,毕竟这个男人曾经如此擅长展示自己的魅力.

“还是我来服务英雄大人吧.”桑克瑞德给予光一个迷人的微笑,然后跪了下来,也许就是因为这个他并没有脱去裤子.他一边轻柔地吻着女孩的小腹,一边用手托起光的臀帮她脱下碍事的长裤,然后低下头,咬起恋人黑色的内裤边一点点的把它褪去,末了还在她光洁的脚背上落下一个吻.这一系列的动作时桑克瑞德都在看向光,目光灼热而诚挚.他知道光在偷看自己,光也知道自己的欲盖弥彰在桑克瑞德面前毫无用处,可她就是不敢直面眼前的这个男人.

“光是比较喜欢前面？”枪刃使摁着嫩红的阴蒂揉了两把,少女就无法控制地叫出几声似猫般的嘤咛.桑克瑞德又转而伸进一根手指,没有过于深入只是按压着穴口处嫩肉,一股黏腻的液体就浇在了他的手上.“还是后面？”光一手抓着身下的垫子,想躲开大腿却被摁的死死地.“还是说一起？”桑克瑞德没把手抽出来,反倒是顺势把大拇指往肉粒上按,配合着中指弯曲的节奏慢而重的碾着.光是真的受不了了,遮着眼睛的手滑到嘴前,她反手捂着嘴不让自己叫得过于大声.潮水拍打岸礁,光觉得自己的心跳声震耳欲聋,积蓄的快感一触即发,可就在这时,桑克瑞德把手拿了出来.

“大英雄什么都不说,那我只能理解为还不够了.”光还没有从爱欲边缘地差离感中回过神来,正看着笑容狡黠的男人理解他言语的意思,桑克瑞德就已经低下头去.当鼻息打在她私处时,光才反应过来对方准备做什么,但已经晚了,白发男人早就预料到了她的挣扎,抓着猫魅的腿扣在自己颈侧,嘴已经凑了上去.

光大概是在桑克瑞德的唇碰到自己的一瞬间就高潮了.她咬着自己的指节,却还是抑制不住喉中的惊叫.腰线撑起又落下,腹部也跟着反复抽搐着.光耳边只听得到自己的心率与对方的呼吸,但她又觉得自己似乎听到了远处始源湖的水声,伴随着新生祭典的烟火,炸裂至五彩斑斓,清晰地映在水面上.

桑克瑞德没有再动,体贴地想等恋人这段敏感的高潮期过去,但仅仅是嘴唇附在上面的触感就足以让光疯狂.不是酸,胀,而是近乎于疼痛的触电感,打在神经上麻痹着四肢,却又顺着尾椎攀升放大了快感,长出栗紫色的阿芙蓉.光咬着手丝毫不顾锐齿刻进皮肉的疼,她抬着左手想去推对方,手指却搭在他额前使不上力.又一阵浪潮袭来,光下意识惊呼着抓紧手下银白的碎发,不免又把白发男人往自己的方向拉了拉.

也许是真的曲解,也有可能是故意的.桑克瑞德顺理成章的把光的动作理解为了邀请.灵巧的舌在阴唇上游走,绕了两圈后开始着重舔舐肉缝间的饱满珍珠.他上下舔弄着阴核,没有用太多的力道,就像小动物进食.光已经快压不住自己的呻吟,甜腻的声音从齿间指缝淌出,音调一阵高过一阵.桑克瑞德抬眼看着她,女孩还在用手指做无用功.他把光咬着的手拽到自己眼前,上面全是紫红的齿痕.枪刃使把猫魅的手抓着按在她自己大腿上,再把自己的手握上去,十指紧扣.

“哈嗯~唔！桑克瑞德你别...别舔了.难受嗯啊...别......”光低头看去,能清晰地看到蜜色的眼睛带着情愫紧盯着自己,舌尖还在戏弄着自己最私密的部位.强烈的视觉冲击羞得光脑子直冲血,想抬手逃避又被桑克瑞德眼疾手快地扣住,光只得仰着头不去看,可耳边湿黏的水声却愈发明显.她兴奋地开合着穴口,随着动作泌出几股白浆,臀也扭摆着.桑克瑞德看她无法自制的样子,又重重地嘬吮了几下阴蒂,接着往更下面埋.

舌尖探入肉穴,还没开始探索他就听到了恋人尖锐的抽气声,甬道也跟着收紧.桑克瑞德只能用上唇再蹭蹭肉核,趁光又抖着吐水的时候把舌更往里伸.不顾咸腥的汁液戳弄着内壁.他一边上舔出入着,一边寻找敏感的内阴蒂,很快便有了收获.光的呻吟在他舔舐到那处凸起时不可置否的染上了哭腔,搭着自己颈侧大腿也在夹紧,桑克瑞德用力的顶摁那处,嘴唇也没忘了照顾外侧.过于猛烈的快感令光挺起腰臀,那样子就像把自己整个儿往桑克瑞德嘴里送,花穴也不甘示弱的按摩着对方的舌头.

桑克瑞德看光热情的耸着腰,便更加卖力.加快了嘴上抽插的速度,还快速的摆动着头,更加猛烈地服侍着对方.他把溅得自己下巴上全是的浊液甩到打着摆子的腿上,双唇像舔取饴糖般吮着蚌肉,然后心满意足地听光摇着头尖叫出自己的名字.

“桑克瑞德！嗯啊,桑克瑞德...你别.受不了...要.”

高潮过一次的身体本理应阈值更高,但光不知道是因为自己今天过于敏感还是眼前白发男人的技术太好,自己现在对于下身的触感清晰到要命.在阴道中肆虐的舌,贴着肉粒晃动的唇,就连蹭着自己阴户的鼻尖都清晰到像要临摹进自己脑内.

黏潮的欲望滴向滚烫的肉体,瞬间就被吸进,只剩下缭绕烟雾和哭喊一起盘旋而上.穴肉随着桑克瑞德舌尖的动作而抽搐,挤出的淫水宣告着它的主人有多爽,连悬在空中的脚背都开始绷紧.光觉得自己去的也太快了.刚还没完全缓过来就又被推到了山巅,而且似乎比刚才的还要猛烈,骤雨般卷走一切,理智,顾虑,甚至妄图撼动爱恋.

“哈嗯！桑,桑克瑞德！”

大雨初晴后的天空,阳光就像从碎裂的瓷片后绽开.倾巢而出,绚烂又夺目,洗刷并构筑着所有.

光哭喊着恋人的名字,挺着胯泄出几股清亮的体液,喷在桑克瑞德已经过于糟糕的脸上.她仰着她精致的下颚线,喉头随着吞咽喘息的节奏动着,抓着对方的手背刻下几道月牙形的抓痕,然后摔落回椅上.但令人抓狂的潮吹还没有结束,她依然还在往外泄着,甚至能够听到液体落到地砖上的滴答水声.

等到光痉挛着一滴都再流不出来,桑克瑞德才站起身.他抓了张桌上的餐巾,收拾着自己狼狈的脸,又倒了杯温水.他自己喝了两口,端着杯底剩余的少许坐回长椅,然后抬头把它们含进嘴里俯身去贴光喘着气的嘴.桑克瑞德只是单纯的想给经历激烈高潮的恋人喂水,但当真正抵上女孩的唇,他还是忍不住想勾着小巧的舌缠绵几个来回.“好些了么？我抱你去洗澡？”暧昧的银丝在空气中断裂.桑克瑞德让猫魅靠在自己肩旁,他竭尽所能的克制着自己不去多看几眼对方迷离的眼,大张的唇,还有泛滥成灾的下半身.

“不做了么...？”

光声音带着重重地鼻音,她抬眼看了看对方,觉得自己这么说有些太过热情,赶紧收回视线.桑克瑞德身上刚出过汗,皮肤发冷,对于热潮还未褪去的女孩来说正是最舒适的温度,光又往对方身上挤了挤.

“怎么？光还没爽够么？”

“不是！只是...你不还硬着么.”

光斜眼瞥着白发男人胯间鼓着的一大包,还准备说些什么,脑袋就被桑克瑞德揉了一把.“没事.”

“可是......”

“没事.还是说,光的房间里其实有避孕套？”桑克瑞德的回答令光一半感动一半羞涩.她咬了咬牙,手指在垫子上抠了又抠.最终支吾又小声的挤出一段话.“没事.我小时候听说,我们集落的女性只会因为同为护月之民的男性的...精液怀孕.所以集落里人才那么稀少.”

“光你...确定？”

“真的！而且......”光死盯着窗外.她觉得自己脸比刚才高潮时还要烫.“我想要你.”

房间里静的可怕.光没敢回头看,但她依稀觉得自己听到了身后男人的吸气声,还有吞咽口水的声音.又过了很久,光终于忍耐不了这种微妙氛围,转身准备去解对方的腰带时,桑克瑞德站了起来.他没像之前一样从容不迫,站起身解开腰带把长裤往地上随便一丢,抬手准备解项环,却被光拦住了.

“不用.我觉得你戴着它...很性感.”

光眼神游离,扫过几眼桑克瑞德紧翘的臀不敢多看,他听到话后转过身来,光就更不好意思盯着那处看了.“能得到英雄大人这样的评价,我很荣幸.”桑克瑞德挑了挑眉,猫魅清楚地看见他胯间的那根骇人玩意儿也跟着动了动.

光整个躺倒在软椅上.白发男人欺身贴了上去,他单手撑在黑魔法师头侧,另只手向泥泞的下身探去,但被对方制止了行为.

“不用,已经够了.桑克瑞德,我...现在只想要你.”

光死盯着房间另一角的橱柜,说最后几个字时又像终于下定决心,转回视线看着近在咫尺的人——她的同伴,战友,曾求而不得的人.此刻的爱人.

桑克瑞德没有再说什么,只是低头轻吻着光的鬓角,眉边,画着面纹的脸蛋,下巴,最终停在嘴角时,身下早就硬挺的性器已经抵在了猫魅的腿间.硕大的头部在穴口上下磨蹭,用于交合的部位早完全湿润到做好被进入的准备,还在十分热情地开合欢迎着,桑克瑞德甚至没用手去扶就已找准了入口.

“要是疼就说,或者咬我.”

肉刃埋进身体,没有光想象中的痛,反倒是酸胀感随着内壁被顶开的动作而层层浮现.桑克瑞德在说完话后并没有继续过度温柔,保持着一种不容拒绝的速度进入,直到没入整根.白发男人没出声,但只有他自己知道这一下有多爽,紧致的阴道柔软又多汁,自己下半身舒服得就像泡在温泉里.他很想直接掐住白的晃眼的腰放肆操弄,把英雄肏到穴肉外翻直至合不拢,最后在一股脑地全部射进去,深到流都不出来.但当然桑克瑞德不会舍得这么做,他听见光只是重重的喘着,并没有喊出声,便开始不疾不徐地抽插,撑在对方身上耸着胯.

枪刃使动作时腰腹线条绷的紧,本就标志的肌肉显得更加紧实.光伸手去碰男人的腹肌,却又在接触时像被烫伤般收回了手,显得有些窘迫.桑克瑞德看少女手足无措的青涩模样不免觉得可爱,拽着她的手就往自己小腹上放,没摸一会儿还牵着她往上伸.“都能摸,随便摸.”光的手被抓着俯上了桑克瑞德饱满的胸肌,她无意识的捏了两把,白发男人就故意像被摁到开关样的,一个猛然地挺腰,把自己送进从未到达过的更深处,也得到了一声光幼猫似的嘤咛.

“喵呜！~”

光赶紧收回了手,瞪着边在自己身上耕耘,边低笑着的家伙.“你想笑就笑吧.反正嗯...我也是个啥都不懂的小处女,又不跟你一样经验丰富.”黑魔法师忿忿不平的啃着自己的手指头,可没一会儿就又被罪魁祸首扯了去.

“我只是很庆幸.除我之外没有人看过你这个样子.”桑克瑞德没有对女孩的后半段话辩解,只是亲吻着光的每一节手指,然后把它们和自己的紧握在一起,最后摁在她首边,接着对另一只手也是这样.

桑克瑞德没有加快速度,还是保持着他觉得光可以接受的频率进出着.但这过于体贴的性爱或许对两人都有些折磨,桑克瑞德可以感受到自己缓慢抽离时穴肉依依不舍得吸附,和自己顶弄时光喘息声中那些难耐的小尾音.

“需要我快一点么？”

“不...不用！你闭嘴啦！”

桑克瑞德又笑了笑,因为快感紧锁着的眉头有所缓解.他对于恋人的别扭心领神会,抚慰式的啄啄她的嘴,就加快了节奏.悦耳的声音便很快从光紧咬着的唇关中漏出,紧接着被深吻盖下.桑克瑞德不厌其烦地制止着光的小小自残行为,最为便捷的方法当然是把她亲到缺氧只能大口呼吸.舌尖的博弈和身体内的一样悬殊,光几乎是完全被动地张着嘴接受对方的索取.呻吟混着唾液被白发男人尽数收下,再化为身下的耸动成倍还于自己.

他知道光刚潮吹不久,没有刻意往更深的地方顶撞,但每次柱身碾过甬道前端的内阴蒂,猫魅的尾尖就会抖着拍在自己后腰上—当然全身也都在抖.

湿吻纠结了半晌,桑克瑞德拉开距离时心满意足地看着光如自己所愿般大张着嘴喘着气,忍不住加重了腰胯的力道.

“唔啊！好大……”

“嘶…你这哪儿学的？”

黑魔法师嘴上煽风点火就罢了,还在阴茎嵌进更深处的软肉时无意识的收紧了内壁.这一下夹的桑克瑞德险些直接射出来.他咬着后槽牙找个问题试图掩饰自己的尴尬,无奈光依然失着神一脸迷茫.枪刃使只得腾出手来抚慰女孩晃动着的乳肉.茧子蹭过颤巍巍的乳粒,掌下的身体就从内到外都软了下来.他才又得以能继续出入.

光早已早不知何时把腿盘到了男人腰间.她酒量一向非常好,但眼下或许是因为旖旎性事的缘由,她竟开始有些恍惚的醉酒感.没聚焦的眼睛盛着水汽,眼前跃动着的瓦斯灯火拉长了光影.光伸手往对方那儿探,贴在桑克瑞德脸上.他也出了不少汗,灰白碎发粘在他脸侧,光把它们捋到枪刃使耳后,男人就侧过头去吻恋人的掌心,下巴上零星灰白胡渣蹭的光手心痒痒的.

“嗯…我还以为,你来这边之后…唔~不长胡子了呢.”

“之前刮的勤.“

房间内肉体的拍打声不算大,倒是咕叽咕叽的水声从交合处不停传出,刺激着双方的耳膜.光现在就像藏匿着红色浆果的糯米点心一样粉嫩且秀色可餐.桑克瑞德不想在对方身上留下印子,只能抓着椅背施力.他以往绝称不上是个温柔的床伴,但他现在想做个温柔的爱人.光不听话的尾巴缠着桑克瑞德的大腿,末端的绒毛在男人尾椎处扫来扫去,不知悔改地撩拨起更多火花.

枪刃使抓着已经被两人体液弄成缕状的尾巴,指腹摩挲着锐而敏感的尾骨.“乖,别乱蹭.”弱点最直接的触碰令猫魅的叫声甜腻了几分,蜜穴也绞紧取悦着侵入的性器.

女孩这一下爽得很,桑克瑞德自然也不例外.光情迷时听见身上男人明显压抑着可又愉悦之极的难耐哼声,是比肉体快感更令她沉溺的燎原星火.

“哈啊...嗯~桑克,桑克瑞德....没事,你就用你自己的节奏来就,呜...不用管......”

“我怕你受不了.”桑克瑞德嘴上这么说着,身下动作却是把分身退出到只剩一个头部,再狠狠地捣入汁水四溢的阴穴.

“我希望桑克瑞德也能,也能舒服啊！~嗯啊,别...别顶.”

‘再舒服下去就是事关男人持久力的尊严问题了.大英雄到底有没有身为女人的自觉啊喂.’枪刃使不合时宜的腹诽,腰胯撞向猫魅烫而软的花穴.耳畔塞壬的呼喊带上了更重的哭腔.“英雄大人挑逗人的本领也如此无师自通么？”不过光已经没有功夫去回击桑克瑞德坏心眼的调笑了.她的身体在撞击下晃着,胸乳更是随着动作放肆的摇,肉粒没人触碰但也硬的发疼.她不知道自己有多沉溺,但是可以清晰地感觉到股间被打成白沫的爱液顺着臀缝流到软垫上.

这个男人就像利敏萨罗敏萨汹涌的海波,光不禁这么想着.比起自己丢人的媚叫和振聋发聩的心跳,耳边更要命的是桑克瑞德毫不掩饰的喘息.淹没理智又引导电极.

“桑克瑞,德...我又要...去！啊唔！~”

“忍一下.等我一起.”

光倒是也没弄懂自己怎么能忍一下,只得努力地放松全身心让白发男人更好的侵犯自己,换来的是一个奖励好孩子地拥吻.粗糙的舌面舔扫过整个上牙膛,掠过猫魅族的虎牙,再牵着她带倒刺的舌来自己口中领略.光就这么迷迷糊糊地迎来了自己今晚的第三次高潮.她绞紧了内穴却还是阻止不了桑克瑞德往子宫口撞,硬挺的伞头顶的她脑袋直发晕,几缕清液从蜜壶中涌出.紧接着她就感觉桑克瑞德把她抱得更紧了,体内作孽的凶物抵着花心灌进股股微凉的液体.

“抱歉,我还是应该拔出来的.不然弄得你不舒服又不好做清理.”唇齿分离后桑克瑞德第一反应是在光手背上落下几个充满歉意的吻.他的确是没打算射在里面的,尽管光说了不会怀孕,但会弄得光不舒服又怕万一...但这些年的禁欲生活让他高估了自己,同时也低估了光的诱惑力.

“没事,反正也是你帮我.你......？”黑魔法师眯着眼,带着一种猫科动物酒足饭饱后的慵懒,不过那种神色没在能光脸上多停留几秒.她震惊地看着恋人正准备把自己从她体内抽离,那根目前只拔出来了一半的玩意儿硬度和大小跟刚才基本没有什么区别.“你...如果再来一轮我明天肯定没法回原初世界了.”光缓缓地抬头盯着神情窘迫的桑克瑞德.

“但是我不介意晚一天再回去.”

下一秒她就被圈住腰直接抱起,在被丢到床上之前光脑子里只有两个念头.

‘说好的只有毛头小伙子才没有不应期呢？！’

‘别惹成熟男人,特别是好几年没开过荤的成熟男人.’

枪刃使多年未曾发泄过的精液积的又浓又多,就从门口到床榻这几步路光都能感觉到黏腥的体液顺着自己腿心滴滴答答到地板上.但光之战士已经没工夫去理会那些地上的污浊了.就着方才射进去的东西,桑克瑞德掐着女孩的脚踝就把自己塞了进去.

经历了三次情潮的肉体急不可耐的攀附上来,敏感又贪得无厌.桑克瑞德抱着光修长的腿,这样的姿势整个阴道都是夹紧的,但偏偏又能肏的更深.猫魅惊叫着发出长音,男人这会儿没给她喘息机会就直冲着宫口操弄,令人头皮发麻的尖锐快感顺着脊髓直冲大脑,紧接着就是望不到尽头的干性高潮.

“哈....嗯啊....明明才,又要....！嗯哈！桑克瑞德别！太深太深...呜！别......”

黑魔法师双足夹着白发男人的脖子,修剪圆润的脚趾蹭着男人颈间的纹身.光想伸脚去踹他,但根本办不到.桑克瑞德一只手就把她的腿抱得死死地,还看似十分贴心的抓了个枕头垫在光的腰后.“可是光缠我缠的紧,这里都不愿意放我走呢.”说完点了点猫魅浅绯色的小腹.光体毛少,肤色又淡,那里就像一块被焐暖了的白玉,隔着皮肤都能感觉到掌下滚烫.

“你闭...嗯,嘴啦！呜啊喵！”腰部被抬高令桑克瑞德更方便朝她的弱点发动攻击.打断男人下流词汇的话语变成了一旦出声就吞不回去的浪叫,光已经分辨不了自己是感官刺激太过强烈还是真的一直在高潮.直白赤裸的爱欲拖着她无限坠落.她抓着床单的手松开又抓紧,把它们弄得更皱.她抬手想去碰恋人的脸却怎么也够不着.桑克瑞德跪坐在床上耸着腰,居高临下地操着她,汗湿地碎发遮着他的眼,但麦色的眸依然亮得像荒野里捕食的猛兽.

胯骨一下下拍打在屁股上,把那里连带着大腿一起染成更激发施虐欲的殷红色.光太软了,明明是个强大的冒险者却浑身没有半点肌肉,臀上甚至还有不少多余的脂肪.大英雄的腰肢软,臀肉软,肉穴软的像烂熟的果实,随便一顶就能漏出香甜的汁水,肉壁更是从四面八方吸附上来.桑克瑞德腾出手去抓猫魅异常丰满的胸,那里也软的过分,还会随着自己的动作荡出阵阵肉浪.‘为什么她不能像其他黑魔法师一样用宽大的法袍把这具身体遮的严严实实？’脑中浮现出醋意盎然的念头,枪刃使加重了手上的力道,心满意足地看着乳肉从自己指缝中溢出.

光觉得自己的血液,甚至是全身的以太都烧了起来,像是在萨纳兰酷暑的荒野.桑克瑞德是旷野里唯一的绿洲,可树下只有一汪无法止渴的咸水.

“桑克,桑克瑞德...亲......”

光泪眼汪汪地伸着手够他.甚至想强撑起上半身去寻他的嘴.桑克瑞德当然不会让她的英雄久等,他分开女孩的腿,把它们挂在自己肩头,然后欺身压下去贴光的唇.角度改变而带来的惊呼被缱绻的吻所覆盖,光如愿以偿得搂抱住爱人汗津津的身体,抓着他脑后的发像抱紧浮木.

唇与唇的分离扯出若有若无的细丝,光仍迷离地张着嘴,舌尖探出喘着气.配上高抬的大腿和股间汁水淋漓仍在不知疲惫吞吐着阴茎的穴口,俨然一副春色绝景.桑克瑞德把猫魅的腿往她脸侧压了压,引着她的手抱住自己膝弯,还把光被压到变形的双乳往中间推,被两腿挤在中间堆出一条深深地沟壑.

“乖,自己抱着.”光意识到自己此时的耻状后当即就想松开,但紧接着是桑克瑞德的安抚与几个落在眉间的吻,她便真的被蛊惑似的,乖巧地用早不剩多少力气的胳膊箍着自己腿弯,把自己折成请一个君入瓮的姿势.垫高的腰臀能让光清楚地看见自己是如何嘴上喊着拒绝,身体却贪心地吃进肉刃.不同于体内毫厘动作牵起的溺闭快感,眼前的景象虽然羞耻,但也让光胸口升腾出一种酸涩的满足感.她的爱人正在占有她.骇人的分身埋进甬道,茎身狰狞的脉络蹭过她早已兴奋到红肿的阴核,囊袋撞在她腿间嫩肉,再抽离时又会弄出色情的咕啾声.这一切都在提醒着光,她爱慕已久的人,正在占有她.

光已经喊不太出声了,只能随着男人的顶弄发出呜咽.她自诩常年自慰,阈值极高,但从未体验过这种长驱直入且狂乱的性爱.绵长磨人的小高潮令她后腰直发酸,她觉得自己已经软的跟一滩水似的,但又什么都泄不出来.寻不到出口的欲望从尾椎窜到四肢,最终又都回到下腹,汇聚成等待着最终引爆的气球.

桑克瑞德还在揉着自己的胸,不带章法像是单纯的把玩,玩够了就低下头再去啃.牙齿带着恰当的力度研磨着乳粒,撩人的小穴就会愈发绞紧,舌尖绕着乳晕打转,就会听到光发出耐人寻味的嘤咛.白发男人还会乐此不疲地用舌尖舔弄乳孔,等到光难耐地动着腰再狠狠地吮吸乳尖,仿佛真的在企图她泌出甘香的乳水.想到这,光不由得联想起这场酣畅性事最开始,桑克瑞德荒淫露骨的玩笑,她绝望的感觉到自己更兴奋了.

“你,快点....受不了了......”

“嗯？累了？”枪刃使回答时,依然埋首在光胸前.连口中的乳肉都没舍得吐出,抬眼直勾勾地望着光.这令猫魅羞地无地自容,只得偏过头不去看对方,在男人的骚扰下回应的支离破碎.

“嗯~难受...好像一直在去但是,又感觉到不了.难受,桑克瑞德......”

大英雄带着勾人的小尾音软绵绵地叫着自己的名字,听得桑克瑞德心直痒.“没事.会让你舒服的.乖,再忍一下.”桑克瑞德凑过去亲光的额角,哑着嗓子哄诱自己的恋人.

干性高潮也是高潮,但爽归爽总归是折磨人的.桑克瑞德打算让光彻彻底底地再泄一次.

他恋恋不舍地松开了那对手感极佳的胸,往黑魔法师身下探.指腹按上肿胀阴蒂的瞬间,还没来得及抚弄,光就尖叫着挣扎起来.圈着腿的手一下就抱不住了,扭着想躲,却被紧紧地压在身下无处可藏.“没事没事.放松一点,嗯,别咬这么紧.”桑克瑞德一手揽着光的肩,一手缓而重地揉搓着女孩的花核,自下而上的舔着她热度惊人的耳.怀里的光抖得像受惊的兽,起伏不定的喘息落在白发男人颈畔,连哭声都像噙满蜜糖.

一直徘徊在宫口附近的感觉已经够要命的了,桑克瑞德还给她来了个内外夹击,上下其手.光立刻把自己撑成了一轮新月,无处安放的腿脚在床单上胡乱蹬着,指甲在枪刃使肩胛上留下几道血痕.桑克瑞德没有再大幅度的抽插,而是把自己死死的嵌在蜜穴里,配合着手上的节奏耸着腰往里顶.那种感觉不锐,却很清晰.龟头抵着花心反复戳弄,子宫的坠感与酸胀令她无所适从,萌生出一种快被操开了的错觉.光只能摇头大喊着“不行了,不要.”之类的话语.雌性生物最本能的欲望与恐惧感在她心中滋发.

光觉得自己又什么都听不到了,除了耳边白发男人舌面刮过自己耳廓绒毛的糟糕声音.但她知道桑克瑞德的动作没有停止,不管是胯下的,还是手上的.流窜的欲找到了宣泄口,就像泄堤的洪.失禁般的快感涌来,大股大股的阴精浇在体内的器物上,光恍惚觉得自己也许是真的失禁了,因为纵使有性器堵着但她依然感觉到自己还在止不住的漏出液体.然后她听到到桑克瑞德发出一声喟叹,紧接着浓厚的体液喷溅在自己腹部,胸口,还有脸上.鼻腔内瞬间充斥着独特的腥膻气息,但意外的是,光觉得自己并不排斥这个味道.

桑克瑞德看着一片狼藉的光.开始认真反思大英雄初经人事,黑魔法师一职又是有名的耐力差,自己是不是做的有点太过分了.但看着已经昏睡过去的光,无意识地伸舌舔了舔唇边的白浊,桑克瑞德不由得吞了口水.草草套了条裤子,找了条毯子把光包起来往浴室抱.

“哎,算了.过分就过分吧.”


End file.
